Scars Of Loyalty
"You have to make a choice." "I can't abandon my father." "After all he's done?" "He's already lost Snowgaze. He can't lose me too." The Blurb Robinbreeze's life was never easy. But it only got worse when slowly her loyalties bcame torn. With her father leading a rebellion, and her sister dying, she knows her mind should be set with them. But treacherous actions are taking place, making Robinbreeze question not only the loyalty of those she loves, but her own loyalty too... Prologue Many believed in love While others saw pain They manipulated the strong And began to play a game "Dovestar!" A young tom stood near his mate, his eyes empty. "You can't die now! Our kits are just waking up!" Dovestar coughed, her pale brown eyes bleak. "I'm dying. Smokeheart, you of all cats must know that." Smokeheart licked the white she-cat. "I know you can make it. I promise that we can live our lives." The sickly leader shook her head. "I'm on my ninth. I've counted twice, and I know you have too. This is the end of us. I made the wrong choice for my deputy." Smokeheart froze. "What do you mean? Leafwhisker is a great deputy." Dovestar's eyes flashed. "No. Smokeheart, I made a bad choice. You can't let her rule GaleClan." "Okay." Murmured Stoneheart. "I'll make sure everything stays okay." "Promise me." Dovestar whispered, her voice growing quiet. Stoneheart took a deep breath. "I promise." The white she-cat purred. "Good." A single teardrop fell down Dovestar's face. "I know you can do it." She whispered. "I believe in you." Then she shut her eyes for the last time. Dovestar was dead. As if StarClan knew, rain began to pour from outside. Even the sky was mourning for the lost leader. I will keep your memory alive. Smokeheart lay near Dovestar, not wanting to let his lost mate go. But the entrance of Leafwhisker shook him off guard. Right before her death, Dovestar said that Leafwhisker was dangerous. Had she been delusional, or was she right? The brown and white she-cat froze. "Dovestar's dead?" She mewed, without any remorse. Smokeheart nodded silently. Leafwhisker shivered. "I must tell the Clan. GaleClan needs a leader. That leader must be me." With that, she stepped outside. "Cats of GaleClan! Dovestar is dead!" The announcement was spread, and Smokeheart dissolved into tears. "Why her?" He whispered. "It should have been me..." He sat in silence, until Leafwhisker returned. "Frostshade wants to get her body ready for the vigil. Do you mind letting her go?" Smokeheart nodded, but he saw the glimmer in Leafwhisker's eyes, and shuddered. No sadness, no regret, nothing. Just a lust for power. The soon to be leader was already dragging his mate away, and he stifled the tears. Exiting the den, he walked to the nursery, in hopes of finding Violetcloud. The black she-cat lay asleep, and Smokeheart had to yell her name to wake up her. "What? Oh, Smokeheart. What's wrong?" He sighed. "Dovestar is dead. Violetcloud, can you look after Snowkit and Robinkit too? They need a mother." Violetcloud paled. "Of course I'll take them!" She picked up the tiny scraps of fur from the other side of the nursery, and began licking them. Smokeheart nodded, and then left, watching as Leafwhisker ordered cats around. Already, the air felt cold, and even through the rain, he could see Leafwhisker's eyes, alight with a familiar fire. StarClan please. Help protect GaleClan. And if you can't protect me... protect my kits. Then the young tom faded into the blurring rain. Chapter One Life is never easy Death can never be cheated Until everything you love Gets defeated A single claw raked it's way across my leg. The blood began to pour out, and I struggled to stand. I had to hold my ground. My father always told me to never give up in a fight. This was the time to put my faith in his words. Hazelblossom stood across from me, seething. While I bled profusely, I still leaped at the gray she-cat, and dug my teeth into her back. She faltered, and fell backwards. Beside me, Darkwing raised his paw. "Robinbreeze has won!" Hazelblossom stood us, and shook out her fur. Her eyes were now dulled and hazy. Darkwing mewed to me. "You go get your wounds treated." Then he mewed to Hazelblossom, "If you lose this next fight, you are out of the running entirely." She nodded, and went back into the ferns to prep for the next fight. I limped out of the arena, and headed down to the Medicine Den. Cherryfrost sat waiting. "Injured again? What was Leafstar thinking with all this change to GaleClan?" She spat. Then she froze. I looked around myself, but no guards were in the vicinity. Cherryfrost let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Quickly, the ginger she-cat dressed my wounds. When she finished, I rejoined the crowd in the arena. Hazelblossom had just lost another round. The gray she-cat shrunk away, and the fights continued. My new scar stung, and I felt weak in my legs. Sometimes, I do secretly question Leafstar's authority. But she is leader, and if any cat caught me with such treacherous thoughts, I'd be executed, no questions asked. That is the price of living with GaleClan, during these times. As the fights go on, I manage to avoid being chosen. I tell myself that I just don't want to be injured again, but secretly, I think that I might betray the Clan if I got out there again. ~ Finally, Darkwing yowls, "It is time for the Finals! Winner is exempt from patrols for two moons!" I gulp. Finals is a one verses one event, that only the two best cats compete in. If you win, you are glorifed until the next Arena Fight. I've never been in Finals, and I never plan too. When you are glorified, everyone pays attention to you. With my occasional treacherous thought, I would be murdered in no time. Darkwing clears his throat. "The first tribute in Finals is... Brambleshade!" A young brown tom makes his way down from the crowd. Brambleshade is very popular in GaleClan. He was very strong during the fights, and I do not envy whatever cat is forced to fight him. "His challenger is... Robinbreeze!" Oh great StarClan. Chapter Two Sometimes the greatest challenge Isn't winning a fight It's surviving the battle And doing what is right Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Stories Rated Worse Category:Fan Fictions